Cannon (Ball)
by CrazyBeCat
Summary: Miranda, Andrea, Cassidy, Caroline, and a pool. Established Mirandy, little Cass/Caro. Cuteness. ONE-SHOT same 'verse as "Won't Leave You" but can be a stand alone.


One Word Prompt: Cannon (Ball)

Mirandy

So… I thought I'd be nice… this is in the same 'verse as 'Won't Leave You'. (But can be read alone)

* * *

"Cassidy, Caroline, do not run on the pool deck!" Miranda admonished from her seat under the umbrella.

"Sorry, Mommy!" Her almost seven-year-old twin daughters shouted back as they immediately stopped their running and began to speed walk to the other end of the pool, where the shallow end was.

Looking towards the Hampton house as she heard the sliding door open, she smiled at the sight of her beautiful wife, "Andrea," she accepted a quick kiss, and waved her wife to sit down beside her.

"How are you feeling?" Andrea asked softly, tangling the fingers of her left hand with Miranda's right.

"Still very tired, but that's to be expected."

"Cassidy! Do not push your sister into the pool!" Andrea yelled across the yard, "Or we will be going inside!"

The twins sprang apart and shook their heads, "Wanna swim! We wanna swim!"

"Then don't break the rules!" Andrea replied, to which they nodded before both clambering down the stairs and into the shallow end.

"Oliver and Owen should be waking soon from their nap," Miranda frowned.

"I know, love, I'll bring them out here for you, so you can stay outside. You look so much better after getting a little sunshine, and fresh air," Andrea stretched over and planted another soft kiss to Miranda's lips.

"Mmmm, I would love that. Thank you."

"You're the beautiful broad who pushed those two heathens out of your vagina, I should be the one thanking you."

Miranda laughed out loud, only to have it cut short as she winced, "Damn it, Andrea, don't make me laugh, everything hurts."

Her wife gave her a sad look and gave her another kiss, "I'm sorry, love."

"Momma! Mommy!" Cassidy and Caroline chorused as they hurried over, remembering not to run.

Miranda smiled as they both gently clambered onto the large lounge chair with her, curling into her sides, "What is it, my precious bobbseys?" She asked, pressing a kiss to each of their heads.

"Can Momma come into the pool!" Cassidy asked, looking up with hopeful eyes.

Caroline nodded enthusiastically, "Mommy, we wanna show you jumps!"

Andrea laughed, "Of course, let's hurry, because Mommy will need to feed Oliver and Owen soon."

The girls squealed happily before jumping off the lounge chair after each pressing a kiss to Miranda's cheeks, "Thank you, Momma! Watch, Mommy!" They giggled and grabbed hands as they skipped to the diving board.

"I'll be right back, love," Andrea smiled and gave her another quick kiss before she stripped off her tank and shorts, leaving her in a beautiful cerulean bikini.

"Hmmm, thanks for the show," Miranda husked, licking her lips and raising an appreciative eyebrow as she unabashedly roamed her eyes over her wife's body.

Andrea laughed and gave her another quick kiss, "You're always welcome, now pay close attention, because our daughters are about to show you some beautiful jumps."

Miranda chuckled and smiled, "By all means," she waved her hand, and Andrea quickly made her way to the pool, and dived in gracefully.

The twins giggled and cheered, and clapped when Andrea resurfaced, "Pretty, Momma!"

Andrea smiled and laughed, "All right, who is going to show Mommy first?"

Cassidy smiled and pointed to her sister, "She won rock-paper-scissors."

Caroline giggled and climbed up onto the diving board, "Mommy! Watch!"

"I'm watching, bobbsey!" Miranda replied with a smile.

Her heart swelled with joy, and happiness as she watched her daughters show off their pencil dives, and cannon balls. Each time they popped back out of the water, Andrea would grab hold of them, lift them out of the water, and then help them doggy paddle to the ladder so they could get out before it was the other twin's turn.

Her beautiful wife, and her beautiful daughters were happy before her, and her beautiful sons were asleep in their bassinets that Andrea had set up downstairs.

She clapped when her daughters looked to her, "I am so proud of you, girls! Bobbseys, you both look so great! Did Momma help you learn all those beautiful jumps?"

Her daughters nodded and giggled, smiling brightly as they returned to her side, clambering up next to her again, both panting from their fun and exercise, "Yea! She helped us when you was sleeping!" Caroline said.

"Were sleeping," Cassidy corrected, reaching across Miranda's still slightly rounded stomach- as she had only given birth a month ago, to tap her sister's arm.

"Oh." Caroline said before looking back up at Miranda, "She helped us when you were sleeping."

Miranda smiled and pressed kisses to both of their wet heads, "Good job, my darlings, you are so wonderful. I love you two so much."

"Which did you love best?" Cassidy asked.

Andrea chuckled as she joined them again, pressing quick kisses to both girls' heads and then another to Miranda's lips, "I love your cannon balls."

Miranda nodded and smiled, "Your cannon balls were superb, bobbseys."

They giggled and smiled before nestling more comfortably against Miranda's sides, making Miranda smile with happiness at her beautiful family.

* * *

**A/N: YAY MORE SHAMELESS FLUFF AND CUTENESS!**

**Hope you liked it.**

**Reviews are loved and appreciated.**

**All my love,**

**CBC**


End file.
